This invention relates to a solenoid impact noise control mechanism for use in a wide variety of machines, for example, copier/printers.
Excessive noise from machines, such as, copier/printers in working environments has been an irritant to users from the advent of such machines until the present day. For example, a method of attenuating noise in photocopying equipment is disclosed in the Xerox Disclosure Journal, Vol. 4, Number 2, March/April, 1979, pg. 169, that includes molding in place open or closed cell polyurethane foam material directly onto the inside wall surfaces of aesthetic covers for both metal and plastic surfaces. One of the major contributors to machine noise has been found to be solenoids that are present in various machine systems. The impact of solenoid plungers, for example, in the document handlers of present day electrostatographic machines that are used to engage an idler roll assembly into engagement with a take-away roll shaft assembly are a source of impact noise and often leads to customer complaints. Machines with excessive impact noise are often perceived as having lower quality which affects market acceptance. A need clearly exists for a means to control solenoid impact noise in machines.